


The Multiple Uses Of A Tie

by Natsugirl48



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben is a Dom, F/M, Just Sex, Kinda, Reader is a sub, Shameless Smut, There is no plot, Ties are for bondage, don't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsugirl48/pseuds/Natsugirl48
Summary: (Y/n) is more than bored at this party for her boyfriend. So they sneak away to have a 'quiet' evening.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Reader
Kudos: 24





	The Multiple Uses Of A Tie

(Y/n) sighed as she looked around the party. Fancy dresses, heels, and annoying people. So much for a quiet evening, she thought while taking a sip of champagne from her glass. (Y/N) continued to walk around the party trying her best to avoid interacting with anybody. Noticing an empty balcony, she decided to enjoy the view before departing to her home. 

The view was absolutely breathtaking. The way the city glowed like a sea of neon stars. Feeling a hand on her waist brought (Y/n) out of her thoughts. 

"You okay?" 

(Y/n) smiled at her boyfriend Ben. "Yeah, of course. Parties just aren't my cup of tea"

Ben chuckled lightly. "I agree," he said while pulling on the collar of his suit. "I just want to get out of this suit already." 

Gently tugging on Ben's tie, she pulled him close enough so she could capture his lips in a sweet and quick kiss. Breaking the kiss, much to Ben's complaint (Y/n) smirked as she whispered in his ear. "I can help you take it off tonight."

Feeling (Y/n) release his tie from her grasp. Ben stood up straight, a bright red blush painting his face. Clearing his throat, Ben took his girlfriend's hand and pulled her through the crowded party, leading her to the exit. With a simple whistle call, the two were off in the back of a cab riding to their small apartment.

Ben closed the door with his foot, as he found his hands on the back of (Y/n)'s dress. Keeping his lips connected to hers only breaking for air. The two were latched onto each other like magnets. Ben rested his girlfriend on their bed never breaking away from her lips. (Y/n) moaned into the kisses and felt him remove his hands from her. 

He sat up a little, and began to remove his tie and shirt. Ben chuckled at his girlfriend as she covered her face with her hands. Using one hand he removed them from her face, and held them above (Y/n)'s head. "You're not allowed to do that, sweetheart."  
Taking his tie fully off Ben successful tied (Y/n)'s hands to the headboard. "There."

(Y/n) avoided Ben's gaze, trying to hide how flustered she was. Ben ran a hand through his hair and with a wink, began to kiss (Y/n)'s neck. "Make sure you scream my name for me."  
(Y/n) bit her lips to prevent herself from moaning when she felt Ben suck on her neck. 

"(Y/n)." The hot breathe on her neck made her squirm with how good it felt and how needy she was getting. 

"I refuse...to say it." 

"By the end of the night, the only word you'll know will be my name." With that Ben bit down roughly on (Y/n)'s neck causing her to gasp. Ben took the opportunity to capture the girls lips, in an open mouthed kiss. (Y/n) tried to close her mouth, trying her best to remain disobedient. Sadly, that battle is one she always loses. 

(Y/n) broke away from the french kiss to breathe. Ben wasted no time and started to unzip the strapless dress. Quickly discarding the dress, Ben stared in awe of his girlfriends body. 

"I never get tired of seeing this." He said while gently kissing her breast. Listening to the sound of (Y/n)'s moans to guide him in where to kiss and bite. Marking up her body, Ben kissed down to the only part of her body that was clothed. "Aw babe you wore my favorite color."

Removing the article, Ben begun his meal. Licking and sucking, tasting every part of (Y/n). She arches her back, as she calls out Ben's name. He smirks and inserts a finger into her, the wetness allowing it to slip right in. (Y/n) gasps with surprise but it's quickly replaced with moans as Ben inserts another digit in. Slowly moving them. The pace killing (Y/n), she begin to move her hips, trying to quicken Ben's excruciatingly slow pace. 

Wanting to tease the girl a little more, Ben pulled his fingers completely out. He positioned himself above his girlfriend, rubbing against her. "What's the word sweetheart?"

"P-please."

Ben groaned as he felt (Y/n) roll her hips to create more friction between them. Not being able to hold back his own lust for the girl Ben quickly gave her, what they both wanted. Pulling down his pants and discarding what was left of his clothes, he rubbed his bulge on her entrance. The tease making her cry out and roll her hips. Reaching above (Y/n)'s head Ben loosened the girls hands from their restriction. Her hands instantly shot themselves into his hair, playing with his dark locks. 

"Ben, s-stop teasing me!"

Nodding his head, Ben quickly shoved his member into (Y/n). The tightness causing him to groan in pleasure. He felt (Y/n) roam her hands from his arms to his shoulders where she held on to him tightly. The grinding didn't stop, desperate for the friction, (Y/n) tried to move from under Ben. Kissing the girl, Ben began to set the pace. He slowly started moving in and out of the girl, getting faster with every cry of his name he heard. Moving from (Y/n)'s mouth, to her neck, and her breast, he marked her. She was his and his alone and the whole world will know it by the next morning. 

"I- I think I'm." Ben silenced the girl with a kiss. He knew what her words were. Pulling out Ben finished on the sheet of the bed. Rolling it up he threw it off the side. Ben laid down next to the girl and felt her cuddle his arm. Rolling over he brought the girl into his chest. Kissing the top of her head he whispered three words before falling asleep.

"I love you."


End file.
